The Demons Inside Of Us
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Jasmine Ravenkey was Tony's foster sister for a while before his parents died, and since then she's been living in England. Now she comes back from England to start a life in New York but when she sees Tony with the other Avengers and Loki and Tony invites her to stay with them at Stark Tower, what will happen between all of them? Especially as she hides her very own secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jasmine Ravenkey was Tony's foster sister for a while before his parents died, and since then she's been living in England. Now she comes back from England to start a life in New York but when she sees Tony with the other Avengers and Loki and Tony invites her to stay with them at Stark Tower, what will happen between all of them? Especially as she hides her very own secret.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avengers/ Marvel characters or settings that are mentioned in this story, I only own the OC(s) I have or will make.**

**AN: Hey guys I know I probably shouldn't start another one because yes I am stupid and I'm trying to do about seven other fan fictions at the same time but I keep coming up with so many other ideas that it's kind of hard not to write them. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter/story ahead.**

**Jasmine's point of view**

I stared out of the window watching all the bright lights in the shops go flying past the taxi speeding down the street.

I practically wanted to jump up and down on the inside from excitement.

This was going to be the first time I've set a foot in New York since well since I left the Starks and moved to London when I was ten.

I should probably tell you a bit about me first.

My name is Jasmine Ravenkey and I am currently eighteen years old, I went to live with the Stark family when I was five and stayed there until I was ten well it could have been longer but you see Howard and Maria Stark died then so I had to be moved to London away from my foster brother Tony or now more commonly known as Ironman.

Anyway back to me, I have elbow length, raven black, very curly hair that was normally tied back in a ponytail or braid and sometimes a bun. I have emerald green eyes that people are always 'jealous of me' for. My skin is stupidly pale and no matter how much time I spend in the sun it never tans, only burns easily and makes me look like I'm diseased from some rash or something. My skin is also decorated in quite a few freckles, and I'm probably about 5ft 6 in height.

I was adopted straight after I was born and my parents never told them their names so I have never met them or even know they're names. I have been around so many orphanages and foster homes it was hard to believe that the Starks were the people who held me for the longest (five years in case you were wondering) and well all of my other homes have ever been annoyed with me and my personality or they were abusive and sexist pigs.

So to whoever my mum and dad are, thanks a lot for putting me up for adoption, I love it so much that I have barely stayed anywhere but the Starks for more than one year and sometimes it's been even less than a year.

Anyway back to the story.

I was extremely excited when the cabbie pulled up to the curb of where I'm going to meet one of my best friends Zelania- Rose Everglade or Rosa as she prefers to be called.

Rosa has very white blonde hair that falls to her waist in loose curls and it contains rainbow coloured highlights in her hair. She has bright violet eyes (that are really curious to be honest due to the fact I love science and studying people that have weird eye colours and well anything strange). She is about the same height as me maybe slightly taller and she also has pale skin though it's certainly not as pale as mine is.

So yeah Rosa isn't exactly hard to miss really unless you're blind or you're deep in thought.

I quickly paid the cabbie thinking to myself 'Expensive bastards.'

I then swung my rucksack on my back (Yes that's how great I am, I only need a large rucksack to move somewhere else) and walked into the small coffee shop looking around carefully for Rosa.

Nope no sign of my rainbow haired friend so I stood awkwardly near the door before deciding to grab a coffee because hey why the hell not?

Just before I picked up my coffee cup someone jabbed me in the ribs sharply making me squeal loudly and spin around ready to beat the crap out of whoever did that until I saw Rosa stepping back laughing at my reaction.

I smacked her arm not so lightly and said "You really need to stop doing that; I hate being touched by other people."

Rosa who was still laughing just about managed to say "Oh my… your face… oh god that was hilarious."

I scowled at her and said "Yeah I thought you were going to attack me or something, not that I'd be surprised by how you always do that to me."

Rosa wiped her eyes before saying "Oh come on, you never did that to me at all did you?"

I smiled slightly and said "Touché."

Rosa grinned before wrapping me in a quick hug and backing away quickly before I could react as she said "Oh Jas, you've grown loads."

I half smiled and said "Yeah it's been about two years; I hope I should have grown in two years Rosa."

Rosa laughed and said "Yeah I guess, but you look shorter in the photos."

I smirked and replied "That's probably due to the fact I have a very tall friend who's in them photos with me."

Rosa nodded and asked "So how's London?"

I shrugged and said "Like London I guess. I can't really describe or compare London to anywhere. I mean yeah London's probably a very quiet place compared to here but it's not like the countryside or anything."

Rosa nodded and asked "So are you planning on visiting Tony at some point?"

I shrugged and said "He's probably too busy saving the world or controlling the company to talk to me."

Rosa nodded but kept silent this time whilst I downed my coffee so she wouldn't have to wait around that much longer for me to finish.

Once I was finished me and Rosa left the small café and wondered down a few streets me studying New York again and Rosa making sure I wasn't walking into anyone like normal.

Soon enough I heard a familiar voice call "Jasmine?"

I spun on my heels to see who it was only to find someone running after me. He even looked familiar. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes, and a ridiculous beard thing.

Suddenly it clicked slightly.

I frowned slightly and asked "Tony?"

His whole face lit up and he said "You're back here? I mean are you staying here in New York?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, been a long time really eight years or so you know."

Tony grinned and said "It really is you."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Who else would I be?"

Tony rolled his eyes back before pulling me into a hug which I stiffened slightly at to start with before hugging him back awkwardly careful to avoid the arch reactor buried into his chest.

Tony then held me at arms-length and studied me carefully before saying "You've changed."

I rolled my eyes and replied "It's been eight years; I do hope I have changed since I was ten."

I heard snorts from behind Tony and a voice say "Oh Stark, I thought you were a genius."

I peered around Tony and saw about six or seven other people standing there watching us two, some with smiles on their faces and others were expressionless.

I kept a relatively calm tone as I said "So these are your friends I presume."

Tony shrugged and said "Team workers, except the black haired and green eyed one, he's the bad guy."

I nodded and said "So lots of things have changed, I've grown and you've started working in a team which wasn't us two."

Tony laughed slightly and said "Yeah I guess, but there's still room at the tower if you want some, and we never redid your old bedroom."

I glanced at Rosa who was standing rather awkwardly behind me before I said "Oh no it's fine, I'm planning on staying in a hotel for a while and then buying my own place so there's really no need for me to crash your work party …"

Tony interrupted me quickly "No I changed my option for you, I insist you come with us."

I tried to argue again but Tony gave me the 'don't you dare argue with me now' look which made me shut up instantly and I said "Fine, but why are you so desperate to make me move into the tower."

Tony told me quietly so no one else could hear "Because you're practically family Jas, and you need somewhere to stay."

I stared at him for a few seconds before saying "Fine I'll stay if it makes you happy."

The red haired woman behind Tony asked him "Uh Tony who is this?"

Tony smiled and said "This is my sister Jasmine Ravenkey. Jas this is my team, also known as the Avengers plus one who's the bad guy."

The black haired man sneered "Not in my side's point of view I'm not."

Tony rolled his eyes and said "Well I wasn't talking to you Loki."

I muttered "Uh Tony do you expect me to make friends with these people because you should be able to remember that I was the freak at school and terrible at making friends so you know this might fail."

Tony laughed and said "Stop worrying Jas, you'll be fine, did you want to see the tower now or later?"

I looked at Rosa who was trying not to laugh and she said "It's fine I'm meeting some other friends at four so I need to get ready anyway, oh by the way Paige, Anna and Emily want to see you at some point tomorrow so we're meeting up at eleven at the coffee shop okay?"

I nodded and said "See you tomorrow then?"

Rosa nodded and walked away her long hair flying around her wildly in the soft breeze.

Tony then grabbed my wrist and practically yanked my arm out of its socket as he pulled me forwards and introduced me to everyone.

There were about six others of them which were:

Thor, an Asgardian prince and god of lightening, he had blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and stormy blue/grey eyes. He was a lot taller than the other people and he looked a lot like a warrior you see in the war movies set in like Roman times.

Natasha or Nat, also known as Black Widow, she has red hair that goes to her shoulders and also a sort of blue/grey eyes. She didn't look exactly strong but she did look incredibly flexible and pretty badass.

Clint or Hawkeye, who has short brown hair and blue eyes. He had a lot of muscles but I guess he did use the bow and arrow a lot so he probably had to have some sort of muscle.

Steve or Captain America, who has blonde hair and blue eyes. He was fairly tall and had a lot of muscles but as Tony explained quickly he had some kind of serum injected into him so he was like that.

Bruce or Hulk, who has blackish/ dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He doesn't look particularly like much at the moment but apparently he is more impressive when he's the big green guy which I apparently should never have to see.

And finally Loki. He has black hair that also reaches his shoulder and he too had green eyes and pale skin. He practically looked like me except male and without the freckles. He too was an Asgardian prince and the god of mischief and lies and also Thor's adoptive brother. But unlike Thor, who was all warrior sort of look, Loki had a much wiser but more secretive look to him and apparently he studied magic for centuries instead of training as a warrior like Thor.

I shifted slightly awkwardly as six pairs of eyes stared at me and Tony explained a little bit about who I was and why I moved to London and other stuff like that.

Soon enough we were off to the tower and standing outside the doors that looked so familiar but yet so strange.

Tony then said "Oh by the way the AI Jarvis will talk and do what you ask him to do by the way as long as he can scan you."

I nodded and said "Great, wait he doesn't read minds does he? Because no offense but I really don't need that."

Tony laughed and I muttered "Well that's a good sign I guess."

As I walked in Tiny called out "Hey Jarvis, can you scan Jasmine Ravenkey for me and put her on the data."

A calm and British voice came out of nowhere "Of course sir."

Suddenly I could feel the scans and I tried my best to keep still until the voice came again "It's done sir, Jasmine Ravenkey is now saved into the data records."

I smiled slightly and told Tony "Well at least you made a reasonable polite machine Tony."

Jarvis' voice came again "Thank you Miss Ravenkey, that was very kind of you to say that and did you want to microchip your stuff so I can find it on a scan of the house if it is ever needed?"

I answered "Yeah I'll do that later for you and call me Jasmine, Miss Ravenkey sounds like the orphanages I've been in."

Jarvis then replied "Okay Jasmine and just tell me when you are ready to set up for the microchip connection."

I smiled to myself and said "I will do."

Everyone stared at me strangely as if I had just acted completely normal to knowing there was a talking machine and I was talking to it like a normal person.

I looked at Tony and said "Why are they staring at me Ton?"

Tony shrugged and answered "Probably because you just accepted that there was a talking machine who you just spoke to if it was an actual person."

I smirked slightly as I replied "Well so would they if they'd spent five years living with the Starks too anyway I better get my stuff up to my bedroom presuming it has been kept the same as it was when I left."

Tony nodded and I walked to the lift and pressed the right button before the lift slammed shut and shot up off to the highest floor where my room was.

I sighed slightly as the lift doors opened and I started making my way down the long hallway.

Suddenly the shadows began to creep around slightly which I frowned at but I just assumed it was nothing except my imagination until Loki appeared in front of me making me scream out before managing to cover my mouth.

Loki's eyes sparkled in amusement as I did this and I finally removed my hand and said "Holy shit dude, can you not do that when I have just arrived about five minutes ago?"

Loki's smile dropped slightly as he said "My name is Loki not dude."

I nodded even though I knew that I decided not to say it otherwise I am really not in the mood to be turned into a cat or fried to death.

I moved around Loki and carried on going to my room before Loki's hand grabbed my wrist making me almost cringe inside due to the fact he looked slightly intimidating in the darkness and I barely knew him too.

I didn't trust my voice so I simply raised my eyebrows and looked at him expectantly which he then said to me "You might want to know that one of your friends do not take a liking in boys that much."

I stared at him and said "If you mean Emily then I already knew that."

Loki's eyes studied me and I almost wanted to shiver but I forced myself not to in front of him at least.

Loki then said "But did you know …"

I interrupted him "Why are you telling me this? I mean it's ridiculous you're telling me my friend's sexual preferences."

Loki's eyes grew colder but I just tugged my hand out of his grasp and walked backwards a few steps before touching my door handle that felt cold and unfamiliar now but I still managed to open the door and shut it quickly behind me without saying anything to Loki again.

I slid the bolts across the door to lock it before I sat on the floor my back leaning against the door.

How long would it be until they found out about me, about why I was a freak?

I knew I should tell them but how can I explain it to all of them? How do I explain to my adoptive brother why I was taken in by his family and why I stayed there for so long compared to everyone else who tried to take me in? The only person who knew about my powers was Emily who was also magic like me and presumably Loki.

I felt my hands shake slightly and I managed to make my way into my small hidden room area before curling up and letting every piece of my carefully placed wall go, also making the whole small room full of the snow and ice.

**A bit later at dinner time**

After cleaning my room up from ice, snow, dust and fluff and replacing everything Jarvis' voice came floating through my room "Sir would like me to tell you that dinner is ready and quoting him 'get your skinny little ass downstairs before I come up and kick it downstairs for you.'"

I laughed and said "Okay thanks Jarvis."

Jarvis didn't reply so I assumed he was talking to Tony or someone else.

I bit my lip slightly as I thought back to what I decided earlier.

I needed to tell Tony at least of my powers but not everyone just yet just Tony, though I think Loki has his suspicions about me.

As I entered the room fell quiet and I could tell that eyes were watching me as I sat down in the only available seat which happened to be in-between Tony and Loki.

I thought to myself as I slid into my seat 'Typical, I have to sit next to the two people who are the most likely to notice my magic. Fantastic.'

As I glanced at the plate in front of me I asked out loud "Okay who cooked this because this was not Tony's cooking?"

Tony laughed and said "Well you got that right and I have no idea who actually cooked."

We all sat in silence for a minute or two before Clint shrugged and said "I cooked it, sorry if we all get food poisoning."

I smiled and took a small mouthful as I muttered "Well Tony's would literally kill us so I don't care about food poisoning compared to my life."

Loki seemed to almost smile at that whereas Tony jabbed me in the arm.

After dinner was sorted Bruce asked me "So Jasmine what do you study at college?"

I looked up slightly surprised but I quickly hid it again as I replied "Chemistry, biology, history and psychology."

Bruce smiled and said "Not physics like your brother then?"

I shook my head and said "Nah, physics never really interested me as much as chemistry and biology did though I don't mind it too much."

Thor then asked me "What is each of the subjects you take about?"

I explained patiently "Well chemistry is all to do with chemicals and atoms and stuff like that, biology is a study on living things like animals and plants and psychology is about how the human brain works and why people act the way they act. And history is about Earth's past."

Thor nodded and my phone suddenly blared out the Doctor Who theme tune meaning the Emily was calling me.

I muttered "Bloody typical timing as per usual."

I smiled quickly at Tony and said "I'll be back in a bit."

I answered the phone as I got up from my chair and crossed the room quickly "Hello?"

"Hey Raven, what's up?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Not a lot I was just having dinner with Tony and his … friends."

Emily laughed and replied "Awesome you gonna be done soon?"

I answered carefully "Probably, why?"

Emily's voice then said "Because I'm literally at the tower and hoping you're going to let me come in."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Why didn't you tell me earlier so I could have made plans?"

I could almost hear the shrug in her voice "Well I couldn't be bothered and hey look on the bright side, I've brought Paige, Anna and Rosa with me too."

I sighed and asked "Seriously did you plan to come to my home without telling me?"

I heard Rosa call down the phone "Well done on the deduction there Raven."

I rolled my eyes again and said "Fine I'll let you four up but you might want to be careful, Tony's friends aren't exactly normal."

Emily laughed and said "Since when did we care about normal Raven, okay we're now coming up okay? Oh wait what floor?"

"Twenty two."

"Okay see you in five seconds."

I hung up my phone without bothering to say goodbye to her and I called to Tony "Okay surprise visit from my four London friends."

Tony laughed and said "How fun and they better be less curious than you."

I looked at him clearly saying 'Hell yeah, I'm the most curious person ever.'

The doors then opened and before I knew it there was a squeal of "Jasmine!" and then a force knocking into me giving me a hug.

I sighed and said "Hey Paige."

Paige stepped back and said "Hey, how's life? I haven't seen you in ages."

I pointed out "It's been about four hours since you last saw me at the airport."

Paige laughed and said "Oh well it feels like ages."

I looked at Rosa, Emily and Anna and asked "Have you given her caffeine or loads of sugar?"

Paige smacked my arm lightly whereas Rosa looked slightly guilty as she said "Well I thought it'd be funny but it turned out slightly wrong."

I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah emphasis on slightly wrong."

Paige pouted at us making Rosa say quickly "Yeah I really shouldn't listen to my ideas should I?"

I shook my head at the same time Emily did and we both half smiled at each other in greeting.

Rosa then stepped forwards happily and said "Oh it's your brother and his friends."

I nodded and said quickly "Yeah, this is my brother Tony, and then there's Clint, Natasha, Thor, Steve, Bruce and Loki. You guys these are my friends from London, Rosa, Emily, Anna and Paige."

They all nodded at each other and I asked Emily "So why are you guys here anyway?"

Emily shrugged and said "Can't we know just drop in on our friend to see if she's okay?"

I studied all of my friends carefully trying to see anything wrong in them.

Rosa was her usual self, long white hair with rainbow highlights, violet eyes, and pale skin.

Paige had the same electric blue hair and bright blue eyes and a slight tan to her skin.

Emily had her usual dark ebony black hair tied back in a ponytail and her brown eyes were still sparkling with amusement from earlier.

Anna had the same dark brown hair that falls around her shoulders and her bright green eyes were also sparkling with amusement.

I then said slowly "You never did in London."

Emily shrugged and said "Well Rosa wants to drag us clubbing and we're going again tomorrow so come on Raven, we need to get going like now."

I gestured to myself "Guys I am not dressed to go clubbing and why are we clubbing?"

Paige rolled her eyes and said "She has a point I mean she can't wear an All Time Low concert t-shirt to a nightclub."

I sighed and asked again "Why are we clubbing again?"

Rosa squealed something which was way beyond my hearing range to hear and judging by Emily and Paige's blank looks they didn't hear either.

I said "Um Rosa dogs and dolphins."

Rosa glared at me now so Emily took over and said to me "She probably wants to try and set us up on dates again and we might as well be there to see what embarrassment we have to spend hours with tomorrow."

I groaned and said "I swear to god you only do this to me because you know I'm dying alone."

Paige gave me her 'go and get ready or I'll change your clothes for you' look and I sighed again and walked to the evaluator and called out "Hey Jarvis get some clothes ready would you?"

Jarvis replied with "Yes Miss Ravenkey."

I pressed the button in the evaluator and soon I was changing into my clothes and brushing my hair again before tying it into a bun sort of thing and then grabbing my money and some other stuff and going back downstairs.

All four of my friends inspected me as I came out of the lift and Paige muttered "A little too much black there Raven."

I looked down at myself and saw that she was probably correct. My top was a simple black strappy top, my jeans were black and skinny, I had managed to grab a pair of black leather boots and my skull ring was on my finger.

I rolled my eyes at Paige though and said "Yeah well if it makes you feel so much better you can dress me up tomorrow as long as it doesn't take like eight hours to do so."

Paige and Rosa squealed and Emily and Anna gave me the look of apology of what I got myself into.

I turned to Tony and said "I'll probably be back late so don't have a panic attack and don't say I'm too young because I'm officially eighteen so I can do what I want."

Tony instead told me "Take the leather jacket."

I nodded and grabbed it off the hook before smiling at the rest of the team and saying "Night you guys."

And then practically pushing my friends into the lift and pressing the button to go to the ground floor.

My friends were talking about random sort of stuff but I wasn't really listening until I heard them say something about how cute Tony's friends looked which made me choke on nothing and ask "What?!"

Rosa laughed and said "I was saying how cute your brother's friends were."

I nodded and replied "Dammit I thought I'd heard wrong but apparently I didn't."

Even Emily laughed at this and it lasted a while until I asked "Wait which ones?"

Anna told me with the smallest of smiles "Tony."

Emily told me with a wink "Natasha of course."

Paige called out "Bruce."

Rosa told me "Well the one who was sitting next to the woman looked quite cute."

I frowned and then asked "Clint? Seriously, I was expecting you guys to say Loki or Thor."

Paige smirked as she replied "Actually we would say Loki but I think he has eyes for someone else."

I nodded not really listening as I answered "Oh really?"

Paige laughed and said "And she still doesn't get it."

I frowned and asked "What?"

My friends carried on giggling and laughing at me until I realised they meant me.

I scowled at them and said "No you guys, I am not dating Loki."

Rosa asked me "Why not?"

I shook my head and repeated "Just no, no dating for Jasmine, Jasmine and dating equals let's go kill ourselves."

My friends all sighed and Paige said dreamily "How romantic would it be if they did date though?"

I made a face and said "Urgh change the topic from dating."

My friends as usual completely ignored me and even when we were out of the club my ears still ringing from the music they were talking about what I could call my children with Loki.

I'd given up about an hour ago on insisting that I'm not planning on dating Loki.

As I said goodbye to my friends Rosa called out "Bye Lover Girl!"

I face palmed slightly and yelled back "I'm not going to date anyone Zelania-Rose Everglade!"

Rosa flinched slightly at her full name and she said grumpily "Oh Miss Forever alone are we now?"

I smirked and said "No my one true love remains to be myself."

Emily got the quote straight away and responded "Well at least you don't have to worry about rejection."

I finished the quote off easily "I turn myself down occasionally just to keep it interesting."

Emily and I now collapsed into laughter as I disappeared into the tower.

Once the door was locked up like a note next to it said to do I asked out loud "Hey Jarvis, where is everyone."

"Mr Stark and Mr Banner are in the science lab working on something for Shield, and everyone else appears to be asleep at the moment."

I nodded and said "Thanks Jar, do you think you could make me some coffee for when I get upstairs?"

"Of course Miss."

As I got out of the lift I could tell that someone was in the room and when I peered over the couch I saw Loki lying there fast asleep.

I chuckled quietly to myself before I found a blanket and placed it carefully on top of him just in case he was cold before I collected my coffee and debated what to do now.

I could do plenty of things, I could stay in the kitchen for more coffee, I could wonder around the tower for a while, I could stare at people sleep like Edward does from Twilight, go out on the balconies, or see Tony and Bruce in the lab or just go to my room and sit in there for a while."

I decided I wanted to see what Tony and Bruce were doing so I went down to the lab and knocked on the door to let them know I was there before I pushed it open.

Both of their heads turned towards me and Tony said "Oh Jas, what are you doing here?"

I stepped into the lab and said "I came to visit you two because I fancied some company that actually talks to you and you can see them, no offence Jarvis, and I could ask you the same question."

Tony and Bruce looked at each other and Tony obviously lied "Oh we were just thinking about how to fix up my suit."

I told him "What utter bullshit you say Tony Stark."

Tony sighed and said more to Bruce than me "Well I tried."

I wondered over to a screen and looked at it and asked out loud "Is this your secret lab or something? I mean The Avengers sounds like a pretty badass name and everything and sure superheroes are cool but are there any reasons why you're looking at explosive bombs that could blow up the entire city?"

Tony told me "Yes Jasmine, there is a reason."

I nodded and read a little bit of the screen and said "Well this Shield place seems to like destroying stuff with this tesseract thing."

Tony sighed and said to Bruce "We might as well tell her because she's going to find out soon enough."

Bruce argued "But she might tell her London friends."

Tony argued back "She wouldn't. Not if I told her not to."

I interrupted the two of them "If you keep calling me 'she' like I'm not here then I'm going to punch both of you and then demand what you're on about."

Tony looked at Bruce and informed him "She's not kidding, and her punches actually hurt quite a bit too. And she might be able to help us with some stuff; I mean she takes Chemistry and Biology not to mention Psychology and History."

Bruce studied me carefully and then sighed before saying "Fine but she can't tell anyone about this unless she wants the other guy to come out."

I firmly told myself that now was the best time to tell Tony about my magic.

I bit my lip and said "Um Tony can I talk to you in private?"

Tony frowned and told me "If you want to speak with me then you can speak in front of Bruce. We can trust him."

I tried to argue "But it's important and I need to talk to you alone."

Tony shook his head stubbornly and said "No Bruce is almost as trusting as me so just say what you have to say."

This went on for a while but eventually I gave in and told both of them "Fine but you both have to promise me that you won't freak out, you won't kill or injure me and you won't get angry with me. Oh and afterwards you need to listen to what I have to say okay?"

Tony and Bruce both frowned at me and promised me everything so I took a deep breath and filled my thoughts with fire and heat and suddenly in a blink of an eye a fireball appeared in my shaking hands.

I closed my eyes quickly not wanting to see anyone's face as they realised what I was: who I was.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys, it's not the best or anything but I am terrible at starting stories and well hopefully it will get better next chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think of it and even if you think it's absolutely terrible I'd rather you tell me then just ignore it. Anyway thanks again and I'm out for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for any reviews and favourites and follows I've got for this story, I really didn't expect to have so many good ones to be honest. Anyway onwards and upwards with the story my friend.**

**Jasmine's point of view**

I could hear both Tony and Bruce's gasp in shock though I still refused to open my eyes.

I forced myself to close my hand and I said slowly "I'm sorry Tony."

Tony's voice said softly "Jas. Open your eyes and look at me."

I shook my head and said "I don't want to see what I've done to you."

Tony's voice came through a bit more demanding now "Jas, please just open your eyes."

I slowly obeyed his words and looked straight at him and whispered "I'm sorry Tony, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to."

Tony was standing nearer to me and he said "It's okay Jasmine; I understand why you hid it from me."

I nodded and said "It's also one of the reasons I came here. They thought that maybe your parents could find out why I could do stuff like that. They wanted to know my parentage and ancestors to see if I was some unknown species or something. Your parents did tests, and experiments on me to see what would happen but they never got anywhere, no one did and then I became too much for everyone and they had to give me back or they risked their lives."

Tony now stepped forwards and hugged me tightly and whispered "It's okay Jas. You're safe here, safe just like we used to be as kids. And hey, now you're here, you don't have to even ever leave. This can be your home now. And I'm already your brother and all the other avengers are just as nice. So we'll be like some kind of freak family."

I laughed slightly and said "Does that make Natasha the mother because that would be kind of screwed up."

Tony and Bruce both laughed and Bruce said "I guess we'll have to have no parents."

Tony added in "Well Loki probably wouldn't mind. But then putting the bad guy in charge isn't a good idea."

I asked him "What did Loki even do to get on the bad guy list."

Tony threw me a file now and I rolled my eyes and said "Right because it's too hard to tell me isn't it?"

Tony smirked and him and Bruce carried on tapping at the screens and saying odd things to each other as I read through the file.

Well to be honest the file was probably, though truthful, very biased towards Loki being bad so by the time I finished it I told the two science bros, as Tony called them, "Well this is slightly biased."

Both of them looked at me questioningly and I explained "I mean sure he did a load of bad shit on both Asgard and here but surely he has some kind of reason for doing all of this."

Tony rolled his eyes and said "Always full of excuses you are."

I looked at him and said "Yeah I learnt it from the best. And seriously, hasn't anyone tried to interview him or at least just ask why he's done everything?"

Tony did a fake offended look and said "Well I am obviously the best and I doubt you learned that from me. And seriously Jas, I thought you were the genius here. Loki is the god of lies and mischief not truth and good."

I sighed and said "No I meant the people who shoved needles in me were the best. But shouldn't you guys have some like lie detector or something or is he too good for that?"

Tony gave me the 'are you really asking me that?' look and I said "Fine. But can't someone like Thor or some godly thing tell if he was lying?"

Bruce answered this time "Thor can't tell as Loki is pretty amazing at making the lies and we haven't really asked about godly stuff as we don't want to get too involved here. So we don't really know I guess."

I frowned and said "Like I said earlier a little biased for just like twice he's tried to kill everyone. I mean third time lucky right?"

Tony muttered "Yeah well technically as he didn't commit the first one on Earth Loki's still on his second chance here."

I nodded and asked "So he's not really due to be killed or executed or anything?"

Bruce shook his head and said "Not yet but if he carries on like this then he will."

I nodded and decided to keep silent for a while until Bruce asked me "So has anyone actually found out that you can do magic? Other than your foster families and the homes and stuff."

I nodded and said "Yes my friend from earlier Emily. She can do the same as me and presumably Loki so we sort of got closer together when we found out."

Bruce then asked "So you make friends with people who you think are somewhat like you."

I tilted my head before I said "Well I certainly wouldn't say no to anyone who did have magic unless they were evil of course, or they annoyed me a lot."

Tony told me "You find a majority of people annoying."

I looked at him and said "Well yeah but that was not meant to be the point. I meant as in really really annoy me."

Tony rolled his eyes and said "Yeah and how many people is that a day?"

I glared at him and pointed out "Not too many, and seriously Tony that wasn't the point."

Tony rolled his eyes at me again before he asked "So can you actually control the powers or not?"

I shrugged lightly and answered "Kind of. I can't control them if I lose control over my emotions. Like if I had a shock attack or something then I would probably lose control but as long as I can control myself then I'm fairly good at controlling."

Tony asked "So if I surprised you and you weren't expecting it at all then you could fry me or something?"

I considered this before saying slowly "I guess you could but I've trained myself to hide a lot of the dangerous emotions so no accidents like that occur."

Tony said "Well that's half reliving I guess. Wait we're going to have to take her to SHEILD."

Bruce nodded and I said "That sounds between somewhat boring and bad."

Bruce looked up and said "Well last time I sort of ended up in a war against Loki and aliens. After being exploded off a plane and crashed into a building where I startled some pigeons apparently."

I nodded and said "Sounds rather … yeah I have no idea how to describe that."

Tony said "Anyway you better go get some rest Missy."

I smirked slightly as I did a mock salute and said "Sir yes sir."

Tony gave me an amused glance as I walked out of the room and went back into the lift.

As I walked down the corridor to my room the voice came again "So they want to take you to SHEILD do they?"

I looked up from the floor and saw Loki leaning against my door frame.

I didn't say anything back just a small nod.

Loki smirked and said "They'll probably do tests on you as well you know. It's fine for me to do magic, I'm not from Earth, but you however are distinctively from Earth."

I asked him "And what is that meant to mean?"

Loki's green eyes studied me before saying "You're just like all the other humans in this world. Stupid, arrogant, ignorant. The only thing that's different about you is that you can do little magic tricks."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Is that meant to insult me or make me feel unloved and not special or something?"

Loki only answered with "You also assume I'm trying to insult or make you doubt yourself too."

I looked at him and said "Why do you talk to me then?

Loki frowned slightly and asked "What?"

I explained "You keep saying about how ignorant and arrogant and stupid everyone but you are but you carry on talking to me. I'm pretty sure you don't pop up and have similar conversations with Natasha or Bruce or the rest of the Avengers. So why do you talk to me?"

Loki stayed silent and I said "Oh great I guess this is a God thing by keeping silent when someone asks you something you don't want to explain."

When he still kept silent I rolled my eyes again and pushed the door to my room open and pushed everything unneeded off my bed and onto the floor.

I looked back at the door and saw that Loki had disappeared again and I said "Man I hate Gods sometimes."

I locked my bedroom door and then climbed into my bed finally feeling sleepy and started to drift off to sleep.

**THE NEXT EVENING**

"Guys this dress is way too short!"

I came out of my bathroom joined to my room my hands on my hips and glaring at my friends.

They managed to persuade Tony and the Avengers plus Loki and Thor's girlfriend Jane to come with us which I was not particularly happy about.

Okay yes today was probably the worst day to tell my friends that I had always been able to perform magic which they like now told me "Your fault for keeping that secret from us."

I complained "Oh yeah, next time I find out I can do magic I'll tell the president shall I so we can have a public announcement?"

Emily muttered "Well technically you did explode a whole building once."

I ran my hand through my tangled hair and said "Yeah well that was not my fault."

Emily chuckled and grabbed her given dress and disappeared into the bathroom.

Paige, Rosa and Anna now gave me the intimidating stare and pointed at the chair near them.

I groaned "This is going to be the death of me."

As soon as I was near enough they all dragged me to the chair and pushed me into it and started doing my makeup and brushing my hair.

After I was finished I was pushed in front of a mirror and forced to stare at my reflection.

I studied myself carefully. My friends had put me in a black mini dress which had lace skulls sown into it, black thigh high boots, and fishnets and wrist gloves. My makeup was basically: mascara, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, lip gloss. My hair was just down for once, I gave up trying to do something posh with my hair years ago and my friends more recently too, though they sometimes still attempt to when they're bored.

I sighed miserably and asked "Am I done with the first stage of my torture?"

Paige squealed at us and said "Yup, a few more to go though."

I groaned and said "I knew I shouldn't have told you about my magic."

Rosa just laughed and patted my shoulder before bouncing off to the door and saying "Let's go!"

I looked at my three excited friends and then at Emily who looked as enthusiastic as me and I said "I told you we should have waited until later."

I groaned again as my friends grabbed my wrists and dragged me out of my room and down the hallway.

On the way down to the right floor Tony got in the lift and almost died laughing when he saw my dress.

I smacked him around the head as he did but it didn't stop him saying "Wow Ravenkey, that's a bit short isn't it?"

I scowled at him which only happened to make him laugh even more which annoyed me slightly but I was used to him by now.

Soon enough we were all leaving the tower me shivering slightly against the cold as my friends insisted that as I had been the least reluctant to tell them I deserved more punishment.

I ended up walking with Tony and Bruce and talking to them about some experiment they'd been trying to do today trying to distract myself from my already aching feet.

When we finally arrived at the club Tony again managed to force the bouncers to let us skip the queue and go straight inside.

I really did wonder how he did that sometimes but to be completely honest I was partly used to it happening anyway.

As the Avengers headed straight to the bar my friends grabbed me and dragged me to the dance floor which I was not so impressed about.

I mean I'd rather sit on a swirly stool for three hours laughing at my brother and his friends get drunk than dancing (or should I say attempt at dancing) with my friends.

Luckily my friends let me leave after I complained for around half an hour that my feet would be sore and dead tomorrow dancing in these shoes.

I looked at all the avengers and could already tell that Tony was completely wasted and that the others were starting to head that way already except Loki who seemed to just be standing there almost as awkward as I normally do.

I sighed realising that he was probably the only one I dared talking to right now, partly because Tony would try to flirt with me, and all the others don't know me that well and I was in no mood to talk to drunk people or dance so Loki it was.

Loki raised his eyebrows at me as I sat on the stool next to him clearly asking me what I was doing so I said quiet enough for only him to hear "Tony's completely wasted so he will try to flirt with me, everyone else in the little group is getting drunk, and my friends are dancing, well attempting at it at least. And I don't want to be a loner so I came to at least sit with you."

Loki's eyes studied me carefully as he asked "Doesn't it bother you that I can kill you and the rest of this club with one flick of my hand?"

I shook my head and said "Nope."

Loki stared at me clearly asking me why and I said "I can easily do the same you do realise."

Loki nodded and said "But you haven't trained."

I asked him "How the hell would you know?"

Now he just stared at me his eyes studying me carefully as I took a sip out of my drink and said "Flies get annoying you know."

I looked over to my brother only to see him staggering around next to Anna who didn't seem to mind.

Loki smirked as he saw my disgusted face and asked "Not what you like to see?"

I shook my head and said "That's my brother and one of my best friends flirting with each other. It is a tad strange."

After Loki stopped chuckling we both fell into silence until I decided that I was getting a headache and needed to go back home which I informed Loki to get the avengers except my brother as I can get him and Anna at the same time.

It took us quite a long time to herd everyone out of the club together but eventually we got out and started walking back to Stark Tower.

The air between us was filled mostly with drunken laughter from the avengers and my friend's meaningless chatter.

Suddenly Rosa's extremely high pitched scream pierced the air which made me spin around to see a few strands of her hair disappear round the previous street corner.

I looked at Loki who nodded, giving me permission to go and find her and telling me that he'll follow me.

I nodded back before I went back down and peered into the alley but it was too dark to see anything.

I glanced back at Loki quickly before snapping my fingers, summoning a fireball in my palms before sneaking down the alley trying to find Rosa.

I heard small whimpers coming from the end of the alley so I quickened my pace and asked quietly "Rosa? Is that you?"

Rosa soon came into my view, completely unconscious.

I ran towards her about to check her injuries before something heavy and metal sounding hit the back of my head and the last thing I knew was that I screamed out "Loki!" and the shadows laughed at me but then everything faded to black.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys and I'm sorry about the long wait as well but anyway I will hopefully be updating again soon so until then it bye from me.**


End file.
